Grass Skirt Chase
'is a track that was composed by Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield. It is well known for being the trademark "chase music" of Edward and Eric. It has also played in ''SpongeBob SquarePants, and even in an episode of CatDog as well. Usage Season 1 *'''4a. The School Bully - The brothers try to hide so they won't have to attend the fight. *'4b. 'Missing Pieces - The vacuum goes haywire. *'7a. 'Catching Some Z's - The Lucky 6 screams. *'8a. 'Break a Leg - Esmond falls down the hospital stairs. *'10a. 'Sold Out - The brothers get chased by security guards. Season 2 *'11a. 'Locked Out - Edward runs to a tool store. *'11b. 'New Singer in Town - The ending. *'15b. 'Quiet, Please! - Joey gets Carver to punch him in the throat to get his voice back. *'18b. 'Trouble at School - Edward tries to unlock the doors. *'20a. 'Son of a Fish! - Sting beats up Edward. *'22b. 'Strike Up the Band - Joey runs to band practice (Low pitched). *'23a. 'That's Gonna Leave a Mark - Edward explains why he has a broken arm. *'24a. 'There's So Much to Sea - Transition to Joey getting hot dogs. *'25a. 'Guess Who's for Dinner? - The cows chase Walker and Carver. *'25b. 'Tough Act to Follow - Edward is set on fire while on stage. *'29c. 'Batteries Not Included - The ending. Season 3 *'34b. 'School Picnic - The school burns down; Walker gets stung by wasps and goes through an allergy reaction. *'36a. 'Cleaning Up Eric's Act - The ending. *'38b. 'Lost and Found - Edward runs after a taxi. *'41a. 'A Bone to Pick - The ending. *'41b. 'Car Carnage - Eric tries to repair the car. *'42a. 'There's No F in Edward - Gordon tries to get Edward's autograph. *'42b. 'Acne Insanity - Edward realizes everybody in the city now has pimples. *'43a. 'Fish Out of Water - Edward begs Eric to get Carver's piranha off of him. *'45a. 'Don't P in the Ool - The brothers chase Sid down the large slide. *'46b. 'Weekend at Edward's - Carver causes a city-wide shockwave. *'47a. 'Suckers! - The brothers hide in the kitchen. *'47c. 'Visiting Hours - Esmond's IV bag fills up. *'49b. 'Alarm Clock Antics - Constantinos tries to make a train run over the alarm clock. *'51b. 'Stranded - The catapult shoots the brothers back to Lakeside. *'54b. 'Brotherhood of Stanley - "HOLY FUNGUS! IT'S STANLEY'S FAMILY MEMBERS!" *'56. 'Esmond Isn't Feeling Jolly - Esmond realizes his eyes are on fire and begs Edward to put the flames out; Walker shakes the money bags. *'57b. 'Eric = mc2 - Edward tries to insert a Frosted Puff piece back into Eric's brain. *'59a. 'Knock Yourself Out - The brothers run to Dallas for help. *'60a. 'Money Madness - Walker runs to the Powerball so he can claim the lottery ticket. *'60b. 'A Bear-y Good Day - The brothers try to hide from the bear family. Season 4 *'61a. 'The Grass is Always Eric-er - The brothers chase each other. *'61b. 'Edward vs. Snodgrass: The Final Frontier - Snodgrass gives Edward a Wet Willie; Snodgrass and Edward get sucked into the computer. *'62b. 'The Game of Lice - Edward tries to get the lice out of his hair (Low pitched). *'62c. 'The Millennium's a-Comin' - Constantinos tries to bury himself underground. *'66c. 'Bleeding Heart - Joey runs from the girl's boyfriend. (WIP) Category:Music Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages